


Overdue Book

by d0mesticbliss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform, mama may, philinda au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0mesticbliss/pseuds/d0mesticbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ‘Annoying asshole who keeps forgetting to return the book she wants to the library.’<br/>(I’m not sure what it is with Philinda and books for me. Haha! It’s just too cute! Plus, I know how much you love books, Angela! And as a heads up! ‘Ge’ is a loving endearment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue Book

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Today is a special day! Today marks Angela and my 1 year anniversary! It sounds silly to have an anniversary with a friend, but whatever xD I decided to write a little one-shot for her. Philinda of course, however, I am considering writing an OutlawQueen fanfic, but I’m not too sure how or what I would write, so no promises there! Haha! Anyway, Happy Anniversary, babe! I hope you all enjoy! OH, this fic idea was born before Daisy’s name change, so it’s still Skye at this point. Ever since I’d found the prompt, I’ve wanted to write it, but only now made the time to. I still hope you enjoy!

“ _Yes_?”

_‘Is it just me or does this woman get more unpleasant each day?’ Melinda thought._

With a half-hearted smile, Melinda found the librarian’s eyes with her own, “Is it -”

“ _No_ ,” the librarian, Claire, said with much more force than necessary.

Mel repeated her false smile before finding her daughter’s hand once more, turning, and leaving the desk, smile absent, her free hand clenched in frustration. She didn’t know which bothered her more, the grumpy librarian or that asshole who still hadn’t returned the book she wanted. It had been 4 weeks! Books were only allowed to be checked out for 3. Melinda exhaled and walked to the middle of the library where there were two loveseats. Her fist unclenched when she kneeled in front of her daughter, an almost genuine smile on her lips.

“Skye,” she addressed the young girl, “Mommy’s book still isn’t in, so we don’t need to visit the adult section, do you want to see the kids’ section or just go home?”

Skye frowned at her mother, “We’ve come here a lot since you’ve wanted that book. Why is it still gone?”

Grinning, Melinda answered, “I’ve been asking myself the same question.” With maybe a different choice of words in her mind…

The girl had begun to lose interest in the topic and looked longingly toward the movie section in the kids’ area. Her mother followed her gaze and widened her grin.

“Come on,” she said, gently tugging her daughter’s hand, “Let’s see what movies we’ve got here.”

Skye practically bolted toward the shelves, and Melinda felt before she saw the collision.

“Leo!” a voice very close to her ear called.

Her ass was on the floor before she even realized it, coffee drenching her leather jacket, and a man on top of her.

“Mommy!” was heard simultaneously with “Dad!”, and not long after came an, “Oh my - I’m so sorry.”

The man scrambled to get off of her as people stared at the spectacle. Skye was at Melinda’s side while a brown-haired boy was at the man’s. The man lent his hand to Melinda, but she disregarded it, got up off the ground, and removed her leather jacket while listening to this father, Melinda assumed, apologize over and over again. He bent down to retrieve something from the floor. By this time, the onlookers, went back about their business.

“It’s been a late morning, and my son started running. I thought he was going to run into that girl by your side, but I ended up… running… into… you.” Melinda stopped looking at his blue eyes when she spotted the book he had in his hands.

“It was you,” she breathed.

He was a bit flustered as he responded with a hesitant, “Y - yes. I ran into you about,” he glanced at his watch, “36 seconds ago.”

Melinda shook her head and raised her chin toward the object in his hands, and he looked down, eyebrows knit together, very obviously confused with her actions, “The book?”

She nodded, and he just looked more confused. Skye strayed from her safe spot near her mother, suddenly fearless, standing tall as she got closer to the man, and spoke for Melinda, “I think my mommy is saying that you are the one who has been hogging that book! Have you ever heard of sharing is caring? -”

Melinda stepped toward her child and muffled Skye’s outburst by slipping her hands underneath her armpits and lifting her into hug. In Skye’s ear, Melinda quietly chastised, “Ānjìng, Skye. Bùkě. Cannot like that, ge.” She continued to hold her daughter who, a bit angrily, buried her face in her mother’s neck and clasped her hands around Melinda’s back. The boy had a small smile he tried to cover with his father’s pant leg, and Melinda almost forgot how angry she was about the overdue book.

Taking a deep breath, she apologized for her daughter’s behavior, “I’m sorry about that. My daughter is a bit… protective.” She would’ve continued, but she noticed the man cross his arms and look down at his feet, knitting his brow in a futile attempt to keep it together.

_‘He has the guts to return a book a week late, run into me,_ **and** _smile?’_

Melinda scoffed.

“What?” he protested, “That’s adorable!”

She rolled her eyes as he held out his hand, this time for a handshake. Again, instead of accepting his hand, Melinda slowly reached down to pick up her jacket from the floor which was extremely difficult with a child in her arms. Once she stood straight again, Melinda quirked her eyebrow at both the man and his hand before walking toward the exit. Behind her, she could hear a chuckle, “Nice running into you!” the man called to her retreating form. Melinda smirked and turned her head slightly, “Turn in that book!” she replied. Stopping by the door, Melinda twisted around to see the man fervently writing something down. She shifted her gaze and found the boy helping his father by reaching down for the coffee cup. Her eyes flickered to the man again and saw him slip the book in the ‘return’ slot. Satisfied the book was returned, Melinda faced the exit once more and cupped Skye’s head as she nudged the door open with her shoulder.

“Thank you, ge. You told him!” she knew her daughter was smiling, “But don’t be so forceful next time. Wàipó would scold me, you know or not?” Melinda cleared her throat and used her best impression of her mother, “ ‘How can raise such disobedient granddaughter? Can do better or not? Haiyo!’ ” They both giggled until they reached the car door.

The car engine roared to life, and the two buckled their seat belts.

“I love you, Mommy.”

Melinda reached back to rub Skye’s knee and looked up into her beautiful brown eyes, “I love you too, ge.”

_~~ The Next Day ~~_

“It’s got to be here,” Melinda mumbled under her breath.

She was scanning the rows of holds, and that damn book should have been there.

“Mommy,” Skye pulled on her shirt sleeve and pointed up on her tippy toes, trying to reach the book, “Is that it?”

Melinda grinned and squeezed Skye’s hand while removing the book from the shelf. They both sat down to inspect the cover. It was, in fact, the one she was looking for.

“ ‘U.S. History through Comics: The Avengers’?” Skye asked as she flipped through the “book”. Each page had one of the Avengers and a biography of each by the picture. Soon, she found a picture she would recognize anywhere. She pointed at it with an accusatory tone of voice, showing it to her mother, “THOR? Really?” Melinda blushed slightly before snatching the book from her daughter’s grasp and shooting back, “I don’t complain when you watch Mulan over and over again. How is this any different?”

Skye giggled, “Mommy, this is _completely_ different!”

Melinda quirked her eyebrow.

A white piece of paper stuck out of the book, so Melinda opened up to the page. Skye snuggled closer to see the writing. The page was open to Captain America’s biography. Unfolding the piece of paper, Melinda sped read the note and almost burst into laughter.

“It’s him! It’s him, Skye.”

The note read:

_My name is Phil Coulson. I kind of knocked you down yesterday. My apologies and I completely acknowledge the fact that it was my fault, but I don’t really regret it. Not many guys get to use their clumsiness as an excuse to talk to a beautiful woman. Wow.. I just said that. Well, what the heck? If you are interested, here’s my phone number…_

Melinda couldn’t believe this man, Phil, Phil Coulson. Pulling out her phone, she dialed the number.

“Mommy, what are you doing?”

“Calling him.”

He picked up on the fourth ring, “Hello?”

“Phil Coulson,” she began, quietly since she was in the library, “you are unbelieveable.”

She could hear the smile in his voice, “Yet you called.”

_‘Observant,’ she internally rolled her eyes._

“That I did.”

~~ ~~

Melinda left the library that day with both the overdue book she waited an extra week for and a date with one of the most unbelieveable men she’d ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Did you like it babes? I hope so! This is what I do for an entire day. Only this much lol. I love you, Ange! Happy Anniversary! You’re the best laotong, friend, and sister I could ask for.


End file.
